Vehicles traveling along a highway or roadway will inevitably pass over water, dirt or other such debris such as rocks, vehicle parts and other foreign bodies that will be thrown by the vehicle tires onto following vehicles. Water spray, dirt, dust and other material thrown onto and striking following vehicles causes interference with following vehicle operation and may cause vehicle damage and hazardous conditions endangering the safety of following vehicles.
The Antihydroplaning Method for Vehicles, U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,370 to K. W. Wrede discloses a vane and tubes for introducing forced and deflected air to the roadway surface in front of the tire to prevent hydroplaning. The Super Debris Deflector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,827 to Dansereau et al. discloses a deflector that prevents debris from being thrown by aircraft tires into the engine of an aircraft. Neither Wrede nor Dansereau address the casting or throwing of water, dirt and debris onto following vehicles. The present application enables or causes the moving or removal of water, dirt or debris from the forward motion path of vehicle tires such that such material will not be available to be thrown by tires onto following vehicles. Methods and apparatus are not known to exist in a manner similar to the configuration presented herein. There is no prior art known which provides a method and/or apparatus for the purposes and/or in a configuration similar to that addressed herein. The potential for the present invention in moving or removal of water from the forward motion path of vehicle tires and thereby reducing or preventing hydroplaning is a subsidiary consideration and is not meant to distract from the purpose of eliminating or reducing the amount of water spray, dirt, debris and other materials commonly thrown onto following vehicles. Present identification of Wrede, U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,370 and Dansereau, U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,827 is disclosed in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.